


Uncanny Valley

by mydawn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Fluff, M/M, Parallel Universes, Short Chapters, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydawn/pseuds/mydawn
Summary: The concept of the uncanny valley suggests humanoid objects which appear almost, but not exactly, like real human beings elicit uncanny, or strangely familiar, feelings of eeriness and revulsion in observers.or in which Han Jisung knows what he's doing and has his life in order, until he doesn'tSuddenly everyone is calling him Peter, his voice is approximately 5 octaves lower, Jeongin's hair is blue, Felix has braces, and everything is just getting more confusing by the second.The only constant Jisung seems to be able to find is Minho.





	1. Question

_"Inside my head too many questions. Just got me thinking what's my question."_

* * *

 

Minho and Jisung are the last ones in the practice room, and Minho’s frustration is growing exponentially every time Jisung makes another goddamn mistake.

 

Minho scowls, eyes trained on Jisung in the mirror, “You’re still doing it wrong.”

 

“Well gee, I’m sorry,” Jisung begins, words dripping with sarcasm. “We weren’t all backup dancers for BTS.”

 

“Well maybe if you weren't such a shitty dancer you could've been.”

 

“You’re just being an asshole, I’m doing it fine.”

 

“Literally Soonie and Doongie could do this better than you. Actually, that’s not a good comparison. Soonie and Doongie are superior to you in every aspect.”

 

“Wow fuck you Minho. No one cares about your stupid cats.”

 

“Don't you dare say that ever again Han Jisung.”

 

“Maybe if you cared about singing as much as you care about your cats you wouldn't have gotten eliminated.”

 

Normal, coherent, slept-more-than-2-hours Jisung would have understood that this was going too far, but 4am Jisung is too tired to give a fuck, and 4am Jisung is also far too tired to avoid Minho’s hand slapping across his face, and 4am Jisung barely notices Minho stomping out of the practice room. 4am Jisung falls asleep on the practice room floor.

~~~ 

Jisung slowly wakes up until he notices that he is not in fact on the floor, but rather in an unfamiliar bed with arms wrapped around him. He jolts awake and soon hears a familiar voice groan next to him.

 

“Hey, Peter, baby, what’s wrong?”

 

He turns and sees Lee Minho sitting up next to him with a soft smile on his face.

 

“What?” Jisung snaps, flinching away from Minho’s touch. Jisung notices how Minho’s face falls, and decides to continue, “Nothing’s wrong, aren’t you mad at me?” His voice is deeper than he remembers.

 

Minho keeps his distance, but worry is still painted across his face.

 

“No? Why would I be? Are you sure everything is alright?”

 

Does he really not remember? Jisung figures it’s probably better this way. Not that he can say anything anyways, because the bedroom door is being slammed open before he can even take a breath.

 

Someone shouts in a voice that sounds eerily similar to his, “Minho! Peter! Quit making out and get out here!” He turns to see Jeongin standing at the door with dark blue hair and, did he get his braces removed? Why is he calling him Peter? Minho did that too, and wait why would he be making out with Minho?

 

Instead of asking any of these questions, Jisung settles for a simple, “Shut the fuck up Jeongin.”

 

“Hey fuck you too. We have practice bitch get out of bed.”

 

“Damn when did you get so mean?”

 

“Since you started being an asshole.”

 

Jisung is about to retaliate when Minho shoves him out of bed.

 

“You’re both lucky you’re cute or I would have decked your annoying asses.”

 

Jisung flips him off, “As if you’re any better.”

 

Minho smirks, “C’mon babe, you know that’s how our relationship works. You love me anyways.” Minho finishes his statement with a wink and quick peck on the lips.

 

Jeongin is still standing at the door, clearly unamused. “I wasn’t kidding about practice you know, we actually need to go.”

 

Minho sighs, “Okay fine whatever just go away. We need to change.”

 

Jisung did not think about the fact that Minho had said “we” and he _definitely_ wasn’t prepared for Minho to casually start stripping in front of him. It’s not that Jisung had never seen Minho’s body before, —i t was bound to happen when 9 boys live in a dorm together —he’s just never seen any of the members so _casual_ about it. It was a second too long before Jisung realized that he had spaced out staring at Minho.

 

“Like what you see?” Minho called out cheekily.

 

Jisung feels heat rush to his cheeks and _oh my god, why am I blushing? Why can’t I stop?_ For what feels like the first time in his life, Jisung can’t think of some smartass comeback to snap back. Instead, he lets out a frustrated huff and quickly turns around to find his own clothes to change into, pointedly ignoring Minho’s laughter behind him.

 

Once they’re both finally ready, Minho slips his hand into Jisung’s, and Jisung has never been more confused in his life.


	2. I am YOU

_“I am you. I see me in you.”_

* * *

 

Jisung lied.  _ This _ is the most confused he’s ever been in his life.

 

The moment he walks into the practice room everything just feels  _ off _ , except Jisung can’t quite figure out why yet. So he looks a little harder.

 

He spots a head of blue hair first and remembers how he looked into the mirror earlier to find himself with orange hair again. Jeongin is focused on his phone, practicing his lines before they start dancing. Except, as Jisung listens to him longer, he notices that Jeongin, beloved maknae and  _ vocalist _ is not singing his own but rather, rapping Jisung’s lines. He sounds exactly like Jisung. It’s extremely unsettling.

 

Minho calls for everyone to get in formation, and Jisung heads to his spot in the back of the line, behind all the other members, only to run into Jeongin again. 

 

They shout at the same time, “Dude what are you doing?”

 

Jeongin looks at him incredulously, “Seriously? It’s been like 2 months how the fuck do you still not know your position?”

 

Jisung looks across the room at all the members, who all seem to be in different positions than they should be. Minho is the only one standing in his own position. Are they doing a part switch version and just no one told him which part he was supposed to do or what? He stands there for a bit before noticing that Felix’s position is the one that needs to be filled. He doesn’t notice Minho’s concerned look.

 

He adapts to the switch relatively quickly, and dances off of muscle memory. When everyone goes down to bring attention to him, he jokingly growls Felix’s line, not expecting his voice to come out exactly how Felix’s would. He barely hears the other members’ shouts, and continues dancing despite the panic rising in his chest. This is a problem for Future Jisung. 

 

_ Alright, guess I’m Lee Felix now. _

 

He looks into the mirror and mentally prepares himself as he watches Felix sings the words “ _ let me run, let me run, let me run along with you _ ” instead of Jeongin (It’s an interesting change of pace; Felix’s voice finally fits with his cute face). Felix’s (well, now his own) deep voice echoes in the practice room, and Jisung puts on the sexiest look he can. Felix has always had a different charm than Jisung, and it was something he had always admired about the younger. But now Jisung had to find a way to execute the choreography with the same charisma as Felix. He hears the words “ _ I need you right by my side now _ ” play from the speakers, and he doesn’t really know what to do with his arms to not make it look awkward. He runs his hand through his hair —he’s been online enough to know people get horny over shit like that. He doesn’t expect to look into the mirror to see Minho’s dark eyes staring into his own. Minho’s the main dancer, of course he’s watching Jisung’s movements closely. Except Minho’s look isn’t sharp and calculating  ― it’s sly and teasing. Minho smirks and bites his lip. 

 

_ He never watches me like this. _

 

Minho comes up from behind Jisung and wraps his arms around him while they take a break. Although everyone in Stray Kids had always been affectionate and this wasn’t anything new, Jisung still finds himself muttering “what are you doing?” as Minho rests his head on his shoulder.

 

Minho pouts,“What? I can’t cuddle my boyfriend?”

 

_ Boyfriend? _

 

Jisung freezes, but forces himself to relax quick enough for Minho to not question it. He opts for teasingly sticking his tongue out and smiling, “Whatever, you big baby.” 

 

They practice for a few more hours, and oddly it’s not until they come back to the dorms that everything finally crashes down on Jisung.

 


	3. WHO?

_“Don’t know why, don’t know why, question, question.”_

* * *

The first thing Jisung does when he’s back in the dorm is head to the room he vaguely remembers waking up in. The other members get a simple explanation for this evasive maneuver and Jisung doesn’t miss the concerned look that flashes across their faces. He may be the mood maker of the group, but being tired after 5 hours of practice is hardly unbelievable. 

 

He flops backwards onto the bad and stares up at the ceiling, and now he is truly left alone with only his thoughts to accompany him.

 

And in Jisung’s experience, that never goes well.

 

His thoughts swirl around his head with no direction or purpose; everything is different and yet still so closely the same, and it’s just so goddamn confusing. Jeongin is still the cheerful maknae, but now he’s a rapper with a head of blue and a mouth free of metal. Felix still shouts and laughs loudly, but now he’s a brunette vocalist with braces lining his teeth. Minho is still the same snarky, handsome dancer, but now his gaze lingers a little too long on Jisung and smiles feel too intimate. He closes his eyes and tries to relax, but his thoughts continue to churn around his head. His breathing becomes more erratic as a single thought brings itself to the forefront of his mind.

 

_ You don’t belong here. _

 

He can’t stop the tears that begin to fill his vision and the dreading weight of unfamiliarity that fills his senses. Where even was he? How did this happen? Why?

 

He doesn’t notice the soft knock on the door or the click of it opening.

 

“Peter?” he hears a soft voice call out. Jisung sits up and wipes at his eyes only to be met with Minho standing at the door way, “what’s wrong?”

 

The last time Jisung spoke to Minho was with venom in his voice and hatred coursing through his veins. The last time Jisung saw Minho the way he was  _ supposed _ to he was met with furious eyes and a slap to the face. 

 

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Jisung snaps. The last time Jisung was where he should be; no one fucking called him by his dumb ass english name.

 

Minho looks shocked, “What do you mean? It’s your name? Seriously Peter, you’re freaking me out—” Minho’s talking faster now, and he takes a step towards Jisung.

 

“Don’t you dare take another step Lee Minho,” Jisung warns, “and in case you fucking forgot, my name’s Jisung. My goddamn name hasn’t been Peter since I left Malaysia 5 fucking years ago.”

 

“You...you hate being called Jisung,” Minho stutters, eyes wide, “and don’t you mean Australia? You literally moved to Korea last year. Since when did you live in Malaysia?”

 

Jisung stands up in front of Minho and shouts back, “NO!  _ Felix _ lived in Australia,  _ Jeongin _ is the one with braces,  _ my _ name is Jisung, and  _ you’re _ not my goddamn boyfriend!” He doesn’t even realize the tears that start trailing down his cheeks until he’s on his knees. He vaguely hears the sound of footsteps and the slam of a door and just cries, cries, cries.

 

_ Pathetic.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry that this is so short and its been ages since i've updated but i've been busy with school and such - thanks for reading, kudos + comments are always appreciated !


	4. Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my update schedule is wack, but this chapter is like 2 times longer than the other ones so hopefully that makes up for it - i also made some adjustments to the last chapters (just some grammar stuff, nothing major)
> 
> thanks for reading !

_“Step out of them voices. Break free from the voices in my head.”_

* * *

 

Jisung once again wakes up to someone else lying in his bed. Minho seems to be carefully turned away from him and lying almost off the edge of the bed. Jisung watches Minho as he breathes softly, entire body relaxed and peaceful. Jisung can’t help but to resist the urge to push him away even farther.

 

So he shoves Minho off the bed.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Why are you still here?”

 

“I have nowhere else to sleep bitch. What did I ever do to you?”

 

“Sleep on the couch or something! Just stop bothering me!”

 

“Bothering you? Last time I checked I’m not the one who pushed his boyfriend off the bed for no reason! Fuck off if you think I’m gonna sleep on the couch. The world doesn’t revolve around you Peter!”

 

“That’s not my name,” Jisung spits out, “And I already told you, I am not your boyfriend.”

 

“Well let me tell you this then Jisung,” Minho starts slowly, voice low and serious, “you’re my boyfriend, and I’m not letting you get rid of that title until you tell me what’s going on.”

 

Jisung stands his ground, but his voice still wavers, “You’ll think I’m crazy.”

 

Minho’s expression becomes softer, “You know what? Maybe I will. But I’m worried about you Jisung, and I’ll support you no matter what, okay?”

 

Jisung scoffs, “Are you serious? Stop pretending to care so much, I’m not telling you shit.”

 

Minho rolls his eyes, “Of course I fucking care about your little bitch ass. Seriously, what the fuck did you do? Do I need to hide a body? Why are you so defensive about this?”

 

“Because I don’t trust you.” And with that, Jisung walks out of the room.

 

And he definitely doesn’t hear the “Are you fucking serious?” Minho shouts in his direction.

~~~

Jisung finds himself walking towards what had been his room. He feels a sense of familiarity as he looks around and hears Hyunjin’s laughter. But he notices the glaring differences too, as he looks over at Seungmin tackling Jeongin in what had been his bed before everything. He misses his old roommates.

 

Hyunjin seems to finally notice Jisung standing at the doorway as he tries to calm down his laughter, “Hey Peter! What’s up?” he shouts in an australian accent. Seungmin and Jeongin chorus an equally cheery “Hey Peter!” while they continue to mess with each other.

 

Jisung is quickly losing his patience with the name thing, “Can you guys not call me Peter? My name’s Jisung.”

 

The three boys stop for a moment.

 

“I thought you don’t like being called Jisung?” Seungmin says, voice sounding a little more nasal and raspy than Jisung remembers. Jeongin rolls over under Seungmin to sit up properly and pipes in, “The hyungs make fun of your korean name all the time, since when do you like it?” Seungmin elbows his side. “Of course Jisung, if it makes you uncomfortable, we won’t call you Peter anymore, right?” Hyunjin glares at the two youngest, who quickly agree.

 

“Thank you,” Jisung mutters, suddenly feeling awkward.

 

“Sooooo…” Hyunjin starts, “was there anything else you wanted to talk about?”

 

“Actually, uh, yeah but…” Jisung stares down at his feet before glancing up at Hyunjin, “can we talk about it privately?”

 

Hyunjin’s expression quickly switches from playful to concerned and he looks over at Seungmin and Jeongin before fumbling over his reply, “Oh, oh, uh, yeah, yeah of course.” Seungmin and Jeongin seem to get the hint as they scurry out of the room, muttering something about bothering the others. Hyunjin stands up to close the door behind him and then motions for Jisung to come in and sit beside him on the bed.

 

“What’s wrong, Jisung?”

 

Jisung had always considered Hyunjin one of the members he is the closest with, and they had spent a lot of late nights together just talking nonsense until they finally fell asleep. Hyunjin had always been clingy like him, both of them cuddling and kissing any member that they could reach. And now Hyunjin’s voice was the same as Chan’s. Chan was a good listener and always gave Jisung good advice, but sometimes Jisung just couldn’t be quite as comfortable around him. Jisung could never exactly pinpoint why. Maybe it was the age gap, or the different in demeanor and maturity that made him always try to tone down his touches and his screams around their leader. Put both of them together, and that was Jisung’s ideal confidant. He had always felt comfort in Hyunjin’s embrace, and Chan’s voice had always been one Jisung associated with a feeling of trust and security.

 

So Jisung takes a deep breath, and he lets go.

 

“You’re probably not going to believe me…” Jisung breathes, “and you’re probably going to think I’m crazy...but I think I’m in a parallel universe, or something. I’m just...I’m not supposed to be here...things...things aren’t supposed to be like this.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Jisung changes the subject instead, “When did Minho and I start dating?”

 

Hyunjin takes a second to think, “Almost a year ago, just a little before we debuted, why?”

 

“We’ve really been dating for that long?”

 

“Yeah, you guys are disgusting,” Hyunjin chuckles, “Felix practically begged to switch roommates to get you two out of his room.”

 

“Really? Why do I like him?” Jisung flops his head onto Hyunjin’s shoulder.

 

Hyunjin smirks. That's never a good sign. “You like him because, and I quote,” Hyunjin starts speaking in english with an exaggerated, low-pitched australian accent, “oh my god Hyunjin! Minho is so pretty, Hyunjin. Look at this picture Minho posted Hyunjin, doesn't he look so cute, Hyunjin? Minho looked so fucking hot in that stray kids player video Hyun-”

 

Jisung tackles him to the floor. “Shut the fuck up! I don't sound like that!” He shouts between giggles. “I don’t like Minho like that, man.”

 

Hyunjin looks at him incredulously, “Of course you do. He’s your boyfriend, and you’re both fucking whipped”

 

Jisung groans, “That’s what I’m telling you, Hyunjin. Everything’s all wrong.”

 

“Does this mean you’re ready to explain your little multiverse theory to me?”

 

“I’m serious. It’s honestly pretty freaky.”

 

“Would you care to elaborate?”

 

“Well first thing’s first - neither of us are australian.”

 

Hyunjin bursts out into laughter. Jisung frowns.

 

“Felix and Chan are supposed to be the aussies! And Felix is the ones who’s supposed to sound like...this with the deep voice and all and your voice sounds like how Chan’s is supposed to and Minho’s not supposed to be my boyfriend or care about me or look at me like that-”

 

Jisung doesn’t notice himself start hyperventilating. “Hey, hey, calm down,” Hyunjin puts his arms around him, “breathe.” Jisung curls himself around Hyunjin and steadies his breathing. “Let’s start from the beginning, yeah?”

 

So Jisung tells him everything. From his fight with Minho, to waking up in a different bed, to the switches in hair color and background, to how he stormed out of Minho’s room just moments ago.

 

“That’s...a lot to process…”

 

“You’re telling me.”

 

“Well before we deal with the whole parallel universe thing, let me ask you this: Why don’t you trust Minho?”

 

“Because I’ve never thought of him as more than just a teammate. We’re barely friends, and definitely aren’t lovers. He’s an annoying, snarky bitch. I would never trust him with anything, in any universe. I don’t why he’s like this. It’s terrifying. Lee Minho isn’t nice, Lee Minho isn’t my boyfriend. Hell, he’s barely even my friend. Lee Minho isn’t anything but a dancer with a pretty face. The only reason I tolerate him is so the team doesn’t fall to pieces.”

 

“Well why are you trusting me then?”

 

“I’m honestly not really sure. Like in my head I know you’re also not exactly the Hyunjin I know. I mean you look and act the same way but you don’t dance or rap the same way. But you’re like, this weird combination of the 2 people I trust most. You’re reliable, you always listen to what I have to say, and you always know how to make me smile. It’s what I really admire about you, Hyunjin. The fact that you sound like Chan kind of helps too, oddly enough. He’s always been a really good leader and he never hesitates to help when I’m having a hard time. We also have the whole 3RACHA thing, and he gives really good advice. So yeah, I trust you a lot Hyunjin, even if maybe I shouldn’t.”

 

“Well, then I’m glad you trust me,” Hyunjin smiles and holds his hand. “I’d like to think we’re close friends in every universe.”


	5. Awkward Silence

_“You must be annoyed by everything, like awkward silence.”_

* * *

Jisung has spent 3 hours doing the same fucking moves he could do in his goddamn sleep except apparently he’s still getting it wrong. He groans dramatically, spins around to face Hyunjin. and grabs his shoulders.

 

“Hyunjinnnnnn can you help me?” Jisung whines and pouts.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be a lead dancer? The choreography isn’t even that hard this time.”

 

Jisung simply replies, “No, you’re the lead dancer.”

 

“Since when?”

 

“Since some trainee convinced you that you like to dance and you suddenly became a dance god.”

 

“That never happened? I’m not a lead dancer, I’m hardly even a good dancer.”

 

“Well you’re a lead dancer in my universe.”

 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes and smiles, “Alright, you win, what are you having trouble on?”

 

Minho watches from across the room as Hyunjin holds Jisung’s hands, his waist, guiding him through the moves. He watches as Hyunjin laughs when Jisung just pouts. He watches Hyunjin squish Jisung’s cheeks and give him an encouraging “you got this!” with the brightest smile stretched across his face. Why does Hyunjin have to be so damn pretty?

 

He turns around and storms out of the practice room.

 

“What do you think is up with him?” Jisung asks, still squished in Hyunjin’s hands.

 

Hyunjin lowers his hands, “Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe he’s just tired? I’ll go check on him later, okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you do that.” Jisung says dismissively as he ignores the guilt creeping up his body.

 

“Well, anyways, let’s go over this again. 5, 6, 7, 8…”

~~~

The next day goes about the same, but Jisung is actually able to run more smoothly with the choreography now that he’s used to his new position.

 

He looks towards Hyunjin, out of breath, “Was that good?”

 

“Yeah, good job!” Hyunjin gives him a thumbs up.

 

Jisung, however, is a little more excited, “Really!? Oh my god I did it, yes!” He jumps into Hyunjin’s arms to hug him, grinning ear to ear.

 

Hyunjin is quick to match his smile and enthusiasm as he hugs back, “Yes you did! Stays are gonna love it. You’ll look so good.”

 

“Hell yeah I will!”

 

Jisung’s mood stays positive throughout practice, while Minho scowls and glares every time he speaks to Hyunjin or hugs another member.

 

He never notices.

~~~ 

“Why do you hang out with Hyunjin so much now?” is not really the first thing Jisung wants to hear when he’s forced to wake up at ass o’clock to practice again.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean the only chance I get to talk to you anymore is during the mornings when I can barely function. You avoid me all day and every time we talk it becomes an argument. It feels like you’ve replaced me with Hyunjin and I don’t like it.”

 

“Am I not allowed to have friends?”

 

“Of course you are!” Minho says frantically. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs, “I just like having you around. Stop avoiding me. I don’t even know what I did wrong. I miss you.”

 

Now that Jisung really thinks about it he kind of did just completely ghost Minho solely because the thought of being his boyfriend is the third most terrifying scenario he could ever imagine (close behind not being able to rap and having robots take over the world while he’s forced to pretend to be smart in order to assimilate to their culture but despite trying his best they still criticize his every flaw and try to fix him, inevitably making him merely a hollow shell of a human). Except Jisung never explained why or told him so, yeah, dick move Jisung.

 

“I’m sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong. Sorry. It’s my fault I never explained and… uh… it’s kind of my own fault. I’ve been going through a lot. Sorry for being a shitty boyfriend and, well, a dick.”

 

Minho smiles, “It’s okay. Thank you for apologizing because you really were being a dick.” Jisung shoves his shoulder and Minho giggles before he continues, “I still want to know what’s going on though. I’m so glad you’re happier now, but I’m still worried…”

 

Jisung yawns, and then finally remembers the reason they woke up so early. He looks over at the clock.

 

“We should start getting ready… We have to go soon.” He sees Minho pout, so Jisung pats his cheeks, “I’ll tell you after practice, okay?”

 

The pout doesn’t come off Minho’s face, “mmmkay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha let's pretend it hasn't been almost a month since i updated,,,  
> school is still kicking me in the ass


	6. My Pace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm sorry its been so long  
> this chapter also hasn't been beta'd, so i'm sorry for any mistakes

_“No need to rush, my pace”_

* * *

Practice leaves Jisung gasping for breath as he lies against the cold practice floor. He closes his eyes as he tries to collect his breath before he has to start again. He’s still fumbling over Felix’s dance moves, and although he’s improved the comeback date is only getting closer and closer. Hyunjin has barely let Jisung take a break lately, trying to make sure his moves are clean and precise.

 

"Hey let’s go again.” Hyunjin calls out, the rest of the members let out a collective groan.

 

Jisung takes a deep breath before the music starts up again, concentrating carefully on the choreography. His muscle memory takes over, and he barely remembers what he’s done when the music stops. He nearly falls over when someone runs up to him and hugs him from behind.

 

“Ah Jisung!! That was so good!” Minho shouts into his ear. “You did it!” Jisung doesn’t have to turn around to imagine the wide smile on Minho’s face.

 

Jisung swats his hand in the general direction of where Minho clings behind him. “Aah...what are you doing?” His voice is monotone, but there is no malice behind his words. 

 

Minho untangles himself from Jisung, “ah, sorry...” They take a step away from each other, and the air quickly becomes tense. 

 

Minho looks down as he starts to fiddle his fingers, “It’s just...you’ve been struggling with that for so long...uh- and- you...uh...you finally talked to me this morning so I just um…” he takes a deep breath.

 

Jisung stays frozen, unsure of what to do, “uh...Minho,” Minho glances up, Jisung takes a step closer, “It’s fine I was just...surprised…” He crouches down to try to meet Minho’s eyes. “Are- are we cool?”

 

Minho raises an eyebrow and then scoffs, “yeah…” he sighs and chuckles, “yeah, we’re cool, Jisung”

 

Jisung sighs a breath of relief and finds himself grinning, “ah, that’s good. I’m glad.”

 

Minho can’t help to reflect the smile back at him, but his head turns as Hyunjin’s voice shatters the moment. “Alright guys, let’s head back,” Hyunjin shouts as he motions for everyone to follow him out of the studio.

 

Minho and Jisung glance at each other for a second before turning around and following the others back to the dorm.

~~~

The moment they get back into the dorm all the members pile onto the couch with loud groans and exaggerated exhaustion. Everyone starts laughing and talking animatedly while Jisung and Minho stay silently pressed together at the end of the couch, avoiding each other’s gazes.

 

Jisung closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before he gently puts a hand on Minho’s thigh and looks at his eyes.

 

“Can we talk?” Jisung whispers, just loud enough for only Minho to hear. Minho blinks a few times before nodding and grabbing Jisung’s hand, pulling him up from the couch.

 

The other members barely notice them leaving until Jisung speaks up, “Hey, where are you going?” 

 

“To our room,” Minho says, voice completely flat and monotone. Jisung flushes as he realizes the possible implications of the statement and the other members make it glaringly obvious that they’ve caughts on too, if the wiggling eyebrows and the _oooohh~_ from all of them is anything to go by. Minho only smirks and continues to pull an increasingly embarrassed Jisung toward their room. 

 

The moment they’re in their room Jisung is still blushing as Minho simply smiles and laughs at him. Jisung is reminded of why he hates handsome men. 

 

Minho is still cackling and he breathes out, “You’re so red!” This only causes Jisung to get impossibly redder. “It’s not even that bad, they do that all the time,” Minho continues as he grabs Jisung’s cheeks and pouts, “you know they don’t mean it, baby, they’re just having some fun.” 

 

Jisung simply glares and pouts as he gently removes Minho’s hands from his face. He clears his throat and puts on a serious face as he reminds Minho, “I need to talk to you about something.”

 

“Go ahead, baby,” Minho encourages, almost whispering. Jisung takes a deep breath as he once again tells a story of things that aren’t quite what they should be, where everything in the universe suddenly became misaligned for one Han Jisung. 

 

“I’m sorry Minho, for being so rude, and mean, and self-centered; for ignoring you, for leaving you in the dark, for making you sad…” Minho gently squeezes Jisung’s hand for comfort, and Jisung doesn’t even remember when they started holding hands.

 

(He doesn’t let go.) 

 

Minho speaks softly, as if speaking any louder would shatter the moment, “thank you for finally telling me.” 

 

“Sorry it took so long,” Jisung replies simply. Suddenly, his expression changes into one of hope and determination as he starts to speak, “Let’s start over, and this time around we can start off as friends, yeah?” He grins brightly in a way Minho could never resist.

 

“Of course, Jisung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i haven't had much motivation to continue this story so I'm not sure when or if there will be another update -- if you've gotten here thank you so much for reading my story !!


End file.
